Forum:Halo Reach Image Service ALL ARMOR UNLOCKED!
Requests CommanderTony If you could make two different pictures, each using the different shoulders noted, that would be awesome. If not, then just go with the first choice. *'Map:' Forge World (see [[:File:Montana.jpg|'this']] for reference) *'Weapon 1:' M45 Tactical Shotgun *'Weapon 2:' M6G Personal Defense Weapon System *'Helmet:' Recon UA/HUL3 *'Chest:' HP/HALO *'Left Shoulder:' MJOLNIR Mark V or Commando *'Right Shoulder:' MJOLNIR Mark V or Commando *'Visor Color:' Gold *'Knee Guards:' FJ/PARA *'Wrist:' TACPAD *'Utility:' Tactical/Soft Case *'Armor Effect:' None *'Emblem:' Phoenix with shield background — Red bird, white interior, blue background (see [http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Default.aspx?player=LightningXV this] for reference) *'Color 1:' Darkest green (Likely called "Sage", see [[:File:Montana.jpg|'this']] for reference) *'Color 2:' Middle green (Likely called "Olive", see [[:File:Montana.jpg|'this']] for reference) Sona 'Demal *'Map:' Boardwalk *'Weapon 1:' MA37 Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' M6G Magnum *'Helmet:' HAZOP (no attachments) *'Chest:' HP/Halo *'Shoulder L:' FJ/PARA *'Shoulder R:' FJ/PARA *'Visor:' Silver *'Knee:' FJ/Para *'Wrist:' TACPAD *'Utility:' Tactical/CHOBHAM *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' 7th Column (Invisible) *'Color 1:' Silver/Dark Grey *'Color 2:' Dark Blue Hey, I added gender requests below too, since armour appearance changes by bulk when it's modified. Hope you don't mind :) Request 2 *'Map:' Sword Base *'Weapon 1:' M392 DMR *'Weapon 2:' M45 Shotgun *'Helmet:' HAZOP/CBRN *'Chest:' Assault/Commando *'Shoulder L:' Gungnir *'Shoulder R:' Gungnir *'Visor:' Gold *'Knee:' FJ/Para *'Wrist:' TACPAD *'Utility:' UA/Nxra *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Delta (Maroon, Rust) + Delta Background (White) *'Color 1:' Steel *'Color 2:' Gold *'Gender:' Male Keep the character in the centre of the screenshot. Name it "Spartancody.png"; if the name is taken, name it "Spartancody0.png" Request 3 *'Map:' Spire *'Weapon 1:' Machinegun (held) *'Weapon 2:' Grenade Launcher *'Helmet:' Grenadier *'Chest:' Recon *'Shoulder L:' HAZOP *'Shoulder R:' HAZOP *'Visor:' Silver *'Knee:' Grenadier *'Wrist:' Buckler *'Utility:' N/A *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Delta (Maroon, Rust) + Delta Background (White) *'Color 1:' Steel *'Color 2:' Silver *'Gender:' Female Keep the character in the centre of the screenshot. Name it "Spartanalexis.png"; if the name is taken, name it "Spartanalexis0.png" Request 4 *'Map:' Tempest/Paradiso *'Weapon 1:' SRS99 Sniper Rifle *'Weapon 2:' M392 DMR *'Helmet:' Recon/HUL *'Chest:' Counterassault *'Shoulder L:' FJ/Para *'Shoulder R:' FJ/Para *'Visor:' Blue *'Knee:' Gungnir *'Wrist:' N/A *'Utility:' Hard Case *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Delta (Maroon, Rust) + Delta Background (White) *'Color 1:' Forest *'Color 2:' Green *'Gender:' Male Keep the character in the centre of the screenshot. Name it "Spartanryan.png"; if the name is taken, name it "Spartanryan0.png" Request 5 *'Map:' The Cage *'Weapon 1:' M45 Tactical Shotgun *'Weapon 2:' M6G Magnum *'Helmet:' CQC/HUL *'Chest:' Multi-Threat *'Shoulder L:' Multi-Threat *'Shoulder R:' Multi-Threat *'Visor:' Silver *'Knee:' FJ/Para *'Wrist:' Bracer *'Utility:' UA/Nxra *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Delta (Maroon, Rust) + Delta Background (White) *'Color 1:' Silver *'Color 2:' Maroon *'Gender:' Female Keep the character in the centre of the screenshot. Name it "Spartansophia.png"; if the name is taken, name it "Spartansophia0.png" Request 6 *'Map:' Anchor 9 *'Weapon 1:' M6G Magnum *'Weapon 2:' MA37 Assault Rifle *'Helmet:' HAZOP *'Chest:' Scout *'Shoulder L:' FJ/Para *'Shoulder R:' FJ/Para *'Visor:' Silver *'Knee:' Gungnir *'Wrist:' Buckler *'Utility:' Trauma Kit *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Delta (Maroon, Rust) + Delta Background (White) *'Color 1:' Cobalt *'Color 2:' White *'Gender:' Female Keep the character in the centre of the screenshot. Name it "Spartanava.png"; if the name is taken, name it "Spartanava0.png" Jawsredfield * Map: Uh Reflection? * Weapon 1: Shotgun! * Helmet: Military Police, No Attachements! * Chest: Assualt * Shoulder L: CQC * Shoulder R: CQC * Visor:Silver * Knee: GRENADIER * Utility: * Emblem: Is it possible to get a blank one? :D * Color 1: Black * Color 2: Green *one other thing? FEMALE. Carpe *'Map:' Countdown *'Weapon 1:' M6G PDWS (Only one, no dual-wield plz) *'Weapon 2:' M45 Shotgun *'Helmet:' EVA with UA attachment *'Chest:' Scout *'Shoulder L:' Commando ("K" variant) *'Shoulder R:' Commando ("K" variant) *'Visor:' Black *'Knee:' FJ/PARA *'Wrist:' FJ/PARA *'Utility:' UA/Multi-Threat *'Armor Effect:' None *'Emblem:' Silver "5", black background *'Color 1:' Black *'Color 2:' Black Matt-256 I realize this may be selfish, but I could really use two pics. Hope it's not a bother. *'Gender:' Male *'Map:' Sword Base *'Weapon 1:' DMR *'Weapon 2:' Pistol *'Helmet:' Pilot (UA/HUL3 - Third) *'Chest:' Tactical/Patrol *'Shoulder L:' Recon *'Shoulder R:' Sniper *'Visor:' Silver *'Knee:' FJ/Para *'Wrist:' Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility:' Tactical/Trauma Kit *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Smiley, No background, Yellow color *'Color 1:' Ice (lightest blue color) *'Color 2:' White and... *'Gender:' Female *'Map:' Boardwalk *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' Grenade Launcher *'Helmet:' Commando (no attachment) *'Chest:' Collar/Breacher *'Shoulder L:' Grenadier *'Shoulder R:' CQC *'Visor:' Blue *'Knee:' Grenadier *'Wrist:' UA/Buckler *'Utility:' UA/NXRA *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' Rampancy, No background, Orange color *'Color 1:' Red (middle red color) *'Color 2:' Yellow DREADHEAD613 *'Gender:' Male *'Map:' Sword Base *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' Pistol *'Helmet:' Mark V (CNM - Second) *'Chest:' Collar/grenadier *'Shoulder L:' Commando *'Shoulder R:' Security *'Visor:' Gold *'Knee:' Grenadier *'Wrist:' Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility:' CHOBHAM *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' none *'Color 1:' green *'Color 2:' green no.2 *'Gender:' Male *'Map:' Sword Base *'Weapon 1:' Shotgun *'Weapon 2:' Grenade launcher *'Helmet:' Gungnir(CBRN - third) *'Chest:' Collar/breacher *'Shoulder L:' UA Base security *'Shoulder R:' UA Base security *'Visor:' Gold *'Knee:' Grenadier *'Wrist:' assault/breacher *'Utility:' tactical/softcase *'Armor Effect:' N/A *'Emblem:' none *'Color 1:' grey *'Color 2:' red Cortez *'Gender:' Male *'Map:' Spire, Waterfall where Spartans spawn in invasion *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' SPARTAN Laser *'Helmet:' Gungnir, CBRN *'Chest:' Parafoil *'Shoulder L:' Gungnir *'Shoulder R:' Gungnir *'Visor:' Black *'Knee:' Gungnir *'Wrist:' Tactical/Tacpad *'Utility:' Trauma Kit *''Color(s):' Make forced color black DeathTheKid88 *'Gender:' Male *'Map:' Forge world, with Halo in background *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' Shotgun *'Helmet:' Mk VI FC-I *'Chest:' Assault/Breacher *'Shoulder L:' Operator *'Shoulder R:' Security *'Visor:' Black *'Knee:' FJ/Para *'Wrist:' UGPS *'Utility:' Tactical/CHOBHAM *'Color(s):' Sage *'Emblem:White Jolly Roger with black Circle background Request 2 *'''Gender: Female *'Map:' Alaska (Forge World) *'Weapon 1:' DMR *'Weapon 2:' Magnum *'Helmet:' Mk VI *'Chest:' Default *'Shoulder L:' Sniper *'Shoulder R:' Jumpjet *'Visor:' Gold *'Knee:' Gungnir *'Wrist:' UGPS *'Utility:' Trauma Kit *''Color(s):' Sage Request 3 *'Gender:' Female *'Map:' Hemorrage *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle *'Weapon 2:' Sniper Rifle *'Helmet:' Mk VI UA/HUL I *'Chest:' Tactical/Patrol *'Shoulder L:' Sniper *'Shoulder R:' Sniper *'Visor:' Blue *'Knee:' Grenadier *'Wrist:' Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility:' NXRA *''Color(s):' Sage Midnight546 *'Gender:' Female. *'Map:' Countdown. *'Weapon 1:' Assault Rifle. *'Weapon 2:' DMR. *'Helmet:' Commando/UA/FC-I2. *'Chest:' Assault/SAPPER. *'Shoulder L:' UA/BASE SECURITY. *'Shoulder R:' UA/MULTI-THREAT. *'Visor:' Default (or Gold, whichever you find better). *'Knee:' FJ/PARA. *'Wrist:' TACTICAL/TACPAD. *'Utility:' UA/NXRA. *Emblem: Number One, Black Outline, White Inside, no Background. *Color 1: Darkest Green There Is (Sage, I think). *Color 2: Steel (make it details too). *'Gender:' Male. *'Map:' Countdown. *'Weapon 1:' Machine Gun Turret (he's holding it). *'Weapon 2:' SPARTAN Laser. *'Helmet:' GUNGNIR/CBRN. *'Chest: '''COLLAR/GRENADIER UA. *'Shoulder L:' GUNGNIR. *'Shoulder R:' JUMP JET. *'Visor:' Gold or Silver, you pick which looks best. *'Knee:' GUNGNIR. *'Wrist:' UA/BUCKLER. *'Utility:' TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT. *Emblem: Number Two, Black Outline, White Inside, no Background. *Color 1: Dark Blue. *Color 2:Rust (make details Rust too). *'Gender:' Male. *'Map:' Countdown. *'Weapon 1:' Shotgun. *'Weapon 2:' Pistol. *'Helmet:' Security/CBRN/CNM. *'Chest: Collar/BREACHER. *'''Shoulder L: SECURITY. *'Shoulder R:' RECON. *'Visor:' BLACK. *'Knee:' FK/PARA. *'Wrist:' Assault/COMMANDO. *'Utility:' TACTICAL/HARD CASE. *Emblem: Number Three, Black Outline, White Inside, no Background. *Color 1: Steel. *Color 2: Steel. *Details: Gold. Spartan 112 *Gender: Male * Map: Spire, near the generator with the barricade + plasma turret, towards the cliff edge. * Weapon 1: MA37 Assault Rifle * Weapon 2: M319 Grenade Launcher * Helmet: EOD (No attachments) * Chest: Assault/Sapper * Shoulder L: Grenadier * Shoulder R: UA/Base Security * Visor: Gold * Knee: Grenadier * Wrist: UA/Bracer * Utility: Tactical/Soft Case * Armor Effect: None * Emblem: Spartan. Ice primary, Silver secondary * Color 1: Sage * Color 2: Sage Specops306 Request One Map: Forge World (With no Forerunner scenery in shot) Gender: Male Weapon 1: M45 Tactical Shotgun Weapon 2: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle Helmet: MJOLNIR Mark V (CNM) Chest: Assault/Commando Left Shoulder: MJOLNIR Mark V Right Shoulder: MJOLNIR Mark V Visor Color: Gold Knee Guards: FJ/PARA Wrist: UA/Buckler Utility: Tactical/Soft Case Armor Effect: None Emblem: Spartan helmet on horizontal stripes (orchid primary and secondary colours, white tertiary colour) Color 1: Sage Color 2: Sage Request Two Map: Forge World (With no Forerunner scenery in shot, on a Mongoose) Gender: Female Weapon 1: SRS99 Sniper Rifle Weapon 2: M6G Personal Defense Weapon System Helmet: Recon UA/HUL3 Chest: HP/HALO Left Shoulder: Air Assault Right Shoulder: Air Assault Visor Color: Gold Knee Guards: FJ/PARA Wrist: Tactical/UGPS Utility: Tactical/Trauma Kit Armor Effect: None Emblem: Spartan helmet on horizontal stripes (orchid primary and secondary colours, white tertiary colour) Color 1: Steel Color 2: Steel Request Three Map: Forge World (With no Forerunner scenery in shot) Weapon 1: M247H Heavy Machinegun Weapon 2: W/AV M6 G/GNR Helmet: Grenadier Chest: Calar/Grenadier Left Shoulder: Grenadier Right Shoulder: Grenadier Visor Color: Gold Knee Guards: Grenadier Wrist: UA/Bracer Utility: Tactical/Soft Case Armor Effect: None Emblem: Spartan helmet on horizontal stripes (orchid primary and secondary colours, white tertiary colour) Color 1: Sage Color 2: Sage Request Four If possible, the three of them together - R1 in centre, shotgun lowered and looking at camera, R2 to his left crouching and sighting down sniper rifle, looking off-screen, R3 on right carrying HMG and looking opposite direction to R2 Stel 'Vadam I've got a Elite request, so it'll be slightly different. Map: Forge World (preferrably near trees) Weapon 1: M247H (he's holding it) Weapon 2: Type-51 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive Armor:'''Ultra '''Armor Effects: N/A Color 1: White Color 2: Green =Replies= DO NOT POST HERE. Tony File:STony2.jpg File:STony.jpg|Tony. Sona File:SStel.jpg Beth File:SBeth.jpg Carpe File:SCarpe.jpg Matt File:SMatt2.jpg File:SMatt1.jpg DREADHEAD File:Dreadhead.jpg File:Dreadhead2.jpg File:Cortezsniper.jpg]]File:DTK2.jpg File:DTKG.jpg Cortezsniper File:Cortezsniper.jpg